zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashron and Reen Vise
﻿ Ashron (アシュロン) is a winged dragon Mamodo and the older brother of Elzador, who both were chosen for being in the battle for the Mamodo king. His power involves his Dragon Scales making parts of his body more powerful, and due to his Scarlet (Hihiiro) scales, he is able to withstand most attacks thrown at him. He is a bitter rival of Clear Note, and in their first battle was left with a wound in his chest by Clear. In the human world, he can change his appearance to hide his large appearance as a dragon. He and his partner, Reen, went to Japan to challenge the "User of Baou" and his partner to test if he was evil or good. During the match, he stops and states that Zatch is good, because of the many great burdens he felt through his fist. They both tell Zatch and Kiyo to become stronger and informs them with little information about Clear's plans of destroying all Mamodo. They later appear in Finland when Earth disappears and thought it was the work of Clear. Zatch and Kiyo inform them that it was the work of another Mamodo. Just then, Ashron senses a strong Mamodo in France: Brago along with Clear Note. Taking on his true true form, he and Zatch go using his spell Shin Feiuruku to fly to France to help Brago. When they got there, Brago was badly injured and he brings both Brago and Sherry to a safe location while he and Zatch fight Clear Note. He was able to keep up with Clear until he used Gīru Ranzu Radisu to badly injure Ashron's shoulder, leaving Zatch to fight alone. While Clear and Zatch fight, he prepares to use his Shin Feiuruku against Clear, but when he starts to use Zatch as a shield he changes course and crashes. Clear states that Ashron's body cannot handle using Shin spell, especially when his body is badly injured. Seeing Zatch trying to survive and protect his friends in the mamodo world, he protects Zatch by taking the remains of Clear's Shin Kuria Seunousu and trusts Zatch to make a good Mamodo world. He loses his wings with the attack and chops his arm. Reen shows that his book burned. He prepares to use Shin Feiuruku and is able to gravely injure Clear Note, then disappears. They placed 9th out of the 100 Mamodo. He also appears again helping Zatch fight Clear Note, letting Zatch use his Shin Doragonosu Buroa to stop Clear's attack. He is also shown in the picture of the mamodo who participated in the fight to become king. Reen Vise Reen Vise (リーン・ヴィズ, Rīn Vizu) is Ashron's bookkeeper. He is largely silent and known for his very distinctive hairdo and his penchant for calling Ashron "master". He seems to a regular man before meeting Ashron but his desire to feel alive made him able to follow Ashron on helping him become king. After his book was burnt, he got a letter from Ashron about life back in the Mamodo World. Spells Trivia *Ashron, along with Brago, Zatch (because Baou Zakeruga has the same level of power as a Shin) and technically Clear Note, is one of the only Mamodo to have more than one Shin-class spell. *Ashron has the distinction of being the first Mamodo to be seen using a Shin-level spell. Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Good Characters Category:Manga-only content Category:King Festival Participant Category:Golden Book Mamodo Category:Dragon Family Category:Male Characters Category:Current Battle Mamodo Category:Four Mamodo Prodigies